


The Snow Day

by Velichorr



Series: Fred/Sho Oneshots [2]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velichorr/pseuds/Velichorr
Summary: Fredrick talks Shosanna into going to the park on a snowy day. Fluffy silliness ensues.
Relationships: Shosanna Dreyfus/Fredrick Zoller
Series: Fred/Sho Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088882
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Snow Day

Shosanna and Fredrick had been together for a year now. The war was over, but their pain was still healing. Shosanna still had recurring nightmares, and perhaps she always would. It was something she had learned to live with. It was winter again, and the cold had driven them inside. They only ventured outside the apartment to go to work every day, and- as a rare treat- to see a film or have dinner at a restaurant.

They broke from their routine one day in January, when Fredrick suggested they go to Parc des Buttes Chaumont- a park in the northeastern part of the city. At first, Shosanna just stared at him in confusion.

“Fredrick, you’re joking. After all that snow?” There had been a massive snowstorm the day before.

“It’ll be fun, I promise…” he said with that teasing grin of his. He was _always_ up to something when he looked at her like that…

Shosanna was unconvinced. “I’m really not so sure.” She crossed her arms and bit her lip.

Fredrick put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. He said, very gently: “All right, what if we compromise? If you don’t like it, we’ll go straight home. How does that sound?”

Shosanna exhaled and thought it over. “Well, I suppose I can’t argue with that. You win.” She gave him a shy smile.

“Excellent.” Fredrick kissed her forehead. “Now let’s get ready…”

They put on their coats, scarves, and gloves and left the apartment together. They took the Metro to the park. When they arrived, snow blanketed everything like powdered sugar. Icicles hung from tree branches, glittering in the winter sun. There were not many other people there that day, mostly other young couples, and parents with small children. They looked like penguins, waddling around in their padded snowsuits.

 _Maybe someday that will be us._ Shosanna found herself thinking. She wanted children, and so did Fredrick, but they hadn’t talked about it much. Marriage and children could wait until they were more financially secure. The war had only just ended, and the economy was still getting back on its feet. Few people were truly doing well these days. They were very lucky for what they had.

It was wonderfully quiet at the park. It was such a relief to get away from the noise and grime of the city. The snow was still falling lightly, crunching under them as they walked. Snowflakes clung to Shosanna’s blonde hair.

“It’s nice to get away from everything.” Shosanna admitted as they crossed the long, narrow, suspension bridge together.

“See what I told you?” Fredrick laughed.

They stopped walking to look down at the frozen lake below. It was truly a beautiful sight. Shosanna thought back to her childhood winters. When she was very young, the world had seemed like a magical and wondrous place. She loved playing in the snow for hours, and catching snowflakes in her hands. She was always so tired afterward, but a hot meal made her feel better.

Both her childhood and her innocence were long gone now. So were Mama and Papa. Those cozy, comforting, memories were all she had left. Someday, when she and Fredrick had children, she would do everything she could to make their winters special and memorable. They reached the other side of the bridge and arrived at a sloping hillside. Fredrick was walking ahead of Shosanna now, and she was trailing behind him. Suddenly an idea came to her…

Before she could tell herself no, she rolled a small snowball and threw it at Fredrick. It hit him in the shoulder. He spun around to face her.

“Shosanna, how could you do this to me?!” he said in the most overly-dramatic tone he could manage.

Shosanna tried and failed to keep a straight face. She burst out laughing. “God, Fredrick, I’m sorry…I just couldn’t help myself!” she clamped a hand over her mouth. She was laughing so hard she was shaking.

Fredrick strode over to her, shaking his head. “Really, it’s nothing… Why don’t we have a snowball fight? Although I must warn you, I’m _very_ competitive.”

Shosanna met him with a determined grin. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

The snowball fight soon turned into an all-out war as they ran around trying to hit each other. There were a few times they tripped and fell in the snow, which made the whole event feel even sillier. Fredrick was **not** kidding when he said he was competitive. There were times Shosanna had to hide behind trees or large rocks, and even that wasn’t always enough.

After she had been pelted by what felt like hundreds of snowballs- her coat was soaking wet- Shosanna had to concede defeat. She came out from behind a tree with her hands up.

“All right, Fredrick, I surrender! You win!”

“And to the winner goes the spoils!” He went to her and kissed her lips. She returned it softly and gently. It warmed her up just a little.

“You don’t have to rub it in, you know…” Shosanna pouted.

“I’m afraid I can’t help it.” Fredrick said with a smirk.

Shosanna rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile at him. “Want to get hot chocolate?” She asked as they walked slowly down the path.

“Why ask me when you already know the answer?” Fredrick teased.

They left the park and got hot chocolate at a small café. They had had fun together, but it was good to be out of the cold.

“We were being ridiculous.” Shosanna said, blushing. She took a tentative sip of her hot chocolate. It tasted rich and heavenly.

“But we can’t be serious **all** the time, can we?” Fredrick countered, raising an eyebrow.

“We’re _adults,_ Fredrick, and we were being so silly!” Shosanna spluttered.

“Still, I think a little silliness every now and then is a good thing. Especially considering what we’ve been through…” he said softly. A pained, serious, look came over his face.

“I understand.” Shosanna murmured, reaching out to rest a hand over his. “I just never saw it that way. But now that I think about it…I think you’re right.”

“I’m glad you understand.” Fredrick looked into her eyes for a moment. His brown ones could be so dark and intense. In that moment, she saw no trace of Private Fredrick Zoller, German propaganda hero. All she saw was the vulnerable, complicated, young man she had fallen in love with.

“I love you.” She whispered, meeting his gaze.

Fredrick squeezed her hand. “I love you, too.”

For a moment, the crowded, busy, café seemed to fade away, and all they saw was each other. As they continued drinking their hot chocolate and made small talk, Shosanna felt indescribably happy. As long as she and Fredrick had each other, life would always be good. And they would face all of life’s joys and struggles together.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I did a bit of research and apparently heavy snowfall in Paris is rare, but I decided to take creative liberties for the sake of this fic.


End file.
